Darth Acharon
Darth Acharon was a villain in the expanded universe of the Star Wars franchise. He was a male Human Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire who served as one of the twelve Dark Lords of the Sith on the Empire's ruling Dark Council during the Cold War with the Galactic Republic. History Ascension to the Dark Council Trained as a Sith Warrior, Darth Acharon ascended to the Sith Empire's ruling Dark Council by the end of the Cold War. As a member of the Dark Council, Acharon headed the Sphere of Biotic Science, one of the twelve Spheres of Influence within the Empire, and oversaw the branches of the Empire that dealt in medical science, cybernetic augmentation and physical enhancement. During his career, Acharon quickly became known for his views on incompetence among the Imperial Military. The Sith Lord's zero-tolerance policy regarding failure led him to personally execute over two hundred soldiers, regardless of whether the soldiers had failed critical missions or simply worn their uniforms incorrectly. Those officers and troopers who volunteered to serve under him received even more detrimental treatment at Acharon's hands, as the Dark Councilor despised sycophants as well. Downfall of Darth Baras and Darth Thanaton Darth Acharon attended a meeting of the Dark Council on Korriban via hologram. The meeting was called by fellow Councilor Darth Baras, who attempted to declare himself the Voice of the Emperor to the rest of the Council, a position that would've granted Baras control over the entire Empire. However, Baras was declared a fraud by his former apprentice, The Emperor's Wrath; who confronted and killed the Dark Council member. Applauding their victory, Acharon, along with the rest of the Council, acknowledged the Wrath's autonomy and the fact that the they served a power greater than the Council's. Soon after the Wrath departed, Acharon's fellow Councilor Darth Thanaton later appealed to the other Councilors to destroy his rival and subordinate Lord Kallig. Refusing to fight Thanaton's battles, the Council had Kallig and Thanaton duel in order to know who is superior. After watching Thanaton's defeat at the hands of Kallig, Acharon and the Dark Council rewarded the young Sith with the title of Darth Nox and Thanaton's seat on the Dark Council. The Battle of Corellia and Death Acharon and fellow Dark Council member Darth Hadra later traveled to planet of Corellia to reinforce Darth Decimus, head of the Sphere of Military Strategy, in the ongoing war effort there. As the battle raged on, Acharon remained in the Government District of Coronet City to guard the Ion Wall; a powerful weapon capable of disabling all electronics across a wide area. He was later confronted by Corellian Officer Cole Cantarus, who was gathering information on the Imperial occupation forces. Cantarus' info allowed the Republic to learn the location of the Ion Wall's transmitters and reprogram them to target the Legislature Building instead of at Republic forces. A Republic strike team then stormed the Intra-Corellian Intelligence building to reach the Ion Wall's controls, cutting through the Imperial soldiers that Acharon had stationed in the building. As the strike team reached the weapon's control room, Acharon revealed himself and battled with the strike team. However, the Dark Councilor was eventually defeated and killed by the Republic fighters. Personality Acharon was famous for his harsh views on failure and sycophants, and he had no qualms about killing the soldiers who failed him in any way. Acharon also despised subordinates who attempted to gain favor with him, and treated them with the same disgust that he did with incompetents. Powers and Abilities Acharon was incredibly skilled with a lightsaber and a very powerful master of the Dark Side of the Force; something that quickly gained him a seat on the Dark Council. Acharon was also heavily augmented with cybernetic implants, which greatly increased his overall power and skill. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Knights Category:Leader Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Monarchs Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords